The Day He Left Us
by Straw-hat-Writer
Summary: What does his crew think of when the greatest man leaves them? OneShot. Warning: Character Death.


**This was just a short fic that was spur-of-the-moment kind of thing. Though i'm pretty satisfied with what i have. Warning: Character Death...**

**" " - Dialouge**

**' ' - Thoughts**

**Disclimer: I don't own One Piece.   
**

* * *

**The Day He Left Us**

The sea was calm, so calm it was as if time had stopped for this moment. The birds flew solemnly in the air, their calls almost like cries of mourning. The wind softly blew and whispered to the world what had happened this day at sea. The clouds floated across the sky until they covered it completely. They grayed as though they were filling up with grief. Then… their tears fell, disguised as rain.

The rain quietly pattered against the wood of Going Merry. It splashed against the ram head and slid down the sides like tears… tears of the once merry ship. The rain continued to quietly make it's descent to Earth, landing on anything or anyone.

"Why? Why did this happen?" cried Usopp. He was already crying over the loss, holding nothing back.

'The greatest leader and friend I ever had died. It was inevitable, but why did it happen so soon? He had helped me save my village, my home, my memories. He even let me join his crew, even though I'm as useless as a tree stump. As hard as I tried, I couldn't save him from the sea.' He continued to weep as the memories of their friendship came back to him.

Chopper was sitting alone in a corner, trying his hardest to keep his emotions in. Even though he was youngest, he could still hold in a lot.

'If it weren't for my captain I wouldn't have been able to chase my dream, my dream of traveling the world to find the perfect cure. He didn't think I was a monster, but wanted me to join his crew instead! He was the closest friend I had and now… he was gone.' Slowly, a stream of tears flowed down from his eyes, followed by the cries of a reindeer.

The light of Sanji's cigarette was burnt out because of the rain. He sighed and leaned against the railing of the ship, intently listening to the crying of the two. He couldn't cry; he was a man!

'I can't cry. But I remembered that day when I left The Baratie with the strange straw hat boy, I cried. I cried and let out what I really felt. I have strong feelings now… but I have to hold up, as an example for the other two.' He reached into his pocket and retrieved a lighter. He flicked it for a flame once, twice, then one more time. He tried again, hand trembling, but dropped the lighter to cover his eyes. He began to quietly sob.

Robin sat on her chair under an umbrella, watching the rain fall everywhere and listening to the cries of the crew. She wanted to cry to, but that wouldn't help. It won't bring him back.

'This man… saved me back there in Alabasta. He gave me another chance to live and follow my dream of finding the truth behind the Void Century. I remember now. Even though I was against them and did horrible things at Water 7, he still opened his arms to me to join again. My hard past and life he filled with a new past, one that I can gladly look back on. He was a great man, but a boy at heart.' She looked down at her open hands on her lap. She blinked when she saw drops of water on them, more collecting every moment.

Zoro leaned against the mast of the ship, staring at the sky. He could hear them cry, crying for their captain to return. What could that do? He was gone and never to return.

'He saved me. I was sentenced to die there in the marine base when that air headed fool jumped in and saved me. It's cause of him I can still keep my promise to Kuina. I remember when I joined. It was only the two of us, but we made it this far. Why… how… did he die…?' He held the palm of his hand to his eyes and bit his lip… but the drops of water still fell from his eyes.

Nami was in her room under the covers of her bed. She was holding onto the straw hat worn by her beloved captain. She pulled her knees up and held the hat in front of her. She couldn't be near anyone else; she wanted to be alone.

'That dolt… how could he up and get himself killed like that? Didn't he know what he was leaving behind? Why was he so self-less? I remember… when I betrayed him and everyone was against me. But he still stood up for me, and saved me, like a true friend.' She held the hat closer and started to softly weep. The rest of the crew, all quietly sniffling, came down to join Nami. They all found a spot to sit as the glanced at the straw hat, finally realizing the worst thing possible.

'Monkey D. Luffy has left us.'

* * *

**I don't think the ending was all that good but i still nearly cried when i wrote this. Please don't hate me for doing this... I was just in a depressed mood and wrote to make me feel better. Review please... :**


End file.
